


Frisson {DISCONTINUED FOR NOW}

by HarrieXlewie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff, Hand Jobs, King Robbin, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Queen Anne - Freeform, Smut, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrieXlewie/pseuds/HarrieXlewie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ It's addicting knowing I have this affect on you after so long my Prince. ❞</p><p>Four clans stand above all.<br/>The Tomlinson's<br/>The Styles<br/>The Payne's<br/>And the Malik's.</p><p>One more powerful than the last. But the Tomlinson's are the most powerful.<br/>They are known for the rare royal wolf, with a beautiful silver coat.<br/>Only one in three thousand generations have one and its always an omega.<br/>Each son or daughter of the clan has to go to the Gala one of the clans set up. This year the Prince of England has to set up the party and invite the prince of France, the Prince of Barcelona, and the Prince of Caribbean.<br/>Each one despise each other but two hate each other with a burning passion as they recall.<br/>Soon the two find out they are to reunite both England and France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I - U.N.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll be getting to know what is happening with the two who hate each other. Also about the history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the chapters would be posted at 8:40 PM or anytime I can on the days of updating. I hope you like this! Oh and if you find mistakes please tell me! This chapter is unedited.

 

Being apart of a clan was hard work. 1) Everyone knew your business , 2) They would make up rumors , 3) You  _have_ to be betrothed and last and finally, 4) you HAVE to throw a party.

The reason for the party Every year is to reinsure the clans that they are still allies.

All the clans wanted to be at peace with certain clans because they were either richer or one more skillful at something they weren't.

 _The Tomlinson's_ are skilled in Battle Combat; swords and archery. Both on land and horseback.

 _The Styles_ are skilled in Magic Arts and sneak attack. The potions they make help them be things that are not possible and help with the attacks. 

 _The Paynes_ are excellent in Heat making. They make everything to Metal swords to Stone. The Tomlinson's get their Ivory Metal; the strongest and ever lasting metal, from them and the Paynes are happily to give them what they need.

 _The Malik's_ are skilled in craft. Could make a bomb out of just sand, a paperclip and matches. That's how skilled they are. They help make walls around certain parts of the land and have it done in a day.

As you can Tell, or can't. These clans aren't just, clans. They're werewolf's. There is Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. The classes were the same as always. Alphas rule against all, against their omegas in which they arent in control and have no say in most things. Betas are middle class people. They are workers or assistance to alphas.  Of course they could turn into wolves. All were beautiful but The Tomlinson's had a legend living through them. Each hundred years of the Tomlinson's , an omega would be born with a black coat, but sliver when you brushed through it or saw he or she run through the wind. They would be bigger than normal Omegas and kind of strong as an alpha. They still had the intentions of an omega though.

In the Clans, some of the kids of betrothed to each other. Like Louis Tomlinson and Harold Styles. Now this is a story to tell, shall we?

                                        –

The Queen of England and Queen of France were very good friends. They told each other everything, they were like sisters.

Of course, they promised their first born would be together if they were Alpha and Omegas. Queen Anne had gotten pregnant 3 years before Queen Johanna. She had a healthy Male. She knew he was an alpha by the weight. Alpha babies were 7 pounds and up, Omegas were 4½ and down. 5-6 were Betas.

When Johanna had fallen pregnant and gave birth, she was so blessed with the beauty of the baby boy. By the size and weight, she knew he was an omega. 

"He's gonna break the big Alpha's hearts Dan, I just know it." She whispered, looking up at the King as he chuckled.

"Not if I do it first. I'll have to break their hand first." 

The first time the two met was when louis was turning 5 and Harry was 7. Harry gave louis quiet the impression. 

Their parents thought it was adorable. 

Harry hid behind his mothers gown as louis walked up to Anne and hugged her, turning to see harry and squeaked out a cute squeal. 

Harry jumped and ran the other way, running into the wall.

"Oops!" Louis gasped running after him.

"Hi" harry groaned, rubbing his for head. "Are you okay? Um?" For a 5 year old, Louis was very fluent in speaking well and learning quite fast. Harry looked up startled and nodded. 

"Harold get up please darling. Greet Louis, here." Anne said, picking up her child. Harry stood on his feet and wiped his dust off his suit. He cleared his throat and flushed a pink and looked at louis with wide eyes. He thought Louis was the most beautiful boy he has ever met. 

"I'm Harry, you are?" Harry said quietly, and mentally slapping himself because his mother had said his name.

"'M louis. And you're cute harold." Louis giggled. Louis grabbed Harry's hand softly and led him up to his room where it smelled of sweet flowers, strawberries , and peaches. Harry smiled when he was engulfed with the smell. "You like? I decorated this room myself– oh! And I have a balcony! Just look at it!" Louis lit up. Harry melted at the sight. When he was pulled outside, it was sun down. 

Louis ran to the edge (which startled harry) and looked down. Harry walked over slowly, admiring the boy in front of him.

He had a feeling he had never felt before. He liked louis. And he ment like  _like_ louis. Louis leaned it as Harry wrapped his arms around the omega. Worried he was cold. "You're warm" louis purred.

"I have a body temperature of 104°." Harry whispered. He smiled fondly of the small boy. Louis looked up at Harry and smiled at him. 

" Prince Harold! Its time to go, the coach is here to take you home." Juliet, Louis maid, had said. 

Louis sighed as Harry frowned. "'Ome on. I'll walk with you." Louis whispered taking his hand as they walked down the halls of the castle to the front, where the large coach for Harry and his Mother was. 

"Bye Anne, hope to see you soon. As well to you harry!" Johanna smiled. 

"Bye Harry" louis whispered before kissing his lips on his own and walking back as if he didn't kiss him.

Harry grinned when he felt his stomach erupted with summersaults.

 

–

 

Harry and Louis became best friends. They soon turned into lovers when Louis was 12 and Harry was 15. But that soon ended with a fight many months later..

 

–

 

Louis glared at Harry as he stopped pulling him into the garden of the Castle harry was living in to see Louis.

"Calm down Louis. She was just a friend!" Harry groaned. Louis looked at Harry with fire in his eyes. 

"Kendal is just a friend Louis. I was helping her with her family problems. She was crying" Harry said with a small smirk. Louis gasped and crossed his arms.

"No she wasn't! I know what I saw, you Kissed her! You had sex with her! You're with me Harold!"

"Okay so what if I did have sex with her? And I don't care Louis none of this means nothing to me!" Harry yelled but soon stopped himself.

Louis had stopped breathing and looked to the ground as he heard Harry say what he said. 

"So this is all a joke?" Louis voice cracked, looking up with glassy eyes and a trembling lip. 

Harry instantly regret what he had done. His heart broke as his Louis' tears started to fall. 

"This doesn't mean anything to you? Nothing!" Louis yelled with tears running down his eyes. 

"No! No, I ment–" Harry tried reasoning. He reached out for louis as he walked back from him. Louis shook his head while angrily wiping his tears that kept falling.

"You ment what you ment Harry. I'm so glad we aren't betrothed. It would save me from whatever this is. What every we had." Louis whispered. 

Harry's hard breathing was all that was heard.

"There's no chance we'll work this out harry. I think we should end this." Harry's eyes started become glassy. His breathing quicked and he began to shake his head rapidly. Louis turned to leave as Harry grabbed his soft deity hand.

"No, no, no, no, Louis please don't do this. We won't be fine, I won't be able to live without you. You're the love of my life! I love you! I've loved you for ten years. You loved me for  ten years. I fell in love with you when we first met, when you first kissed me, when we saw that sunset together." Harry spoke, his voice cracking every three words. 

"Key word Harry, Loved. -ed as in past. I'm fine with this" Louis had spoke strongly; but you could still hear the broken cracks. He roughly pulled away from Harry and asked Jared, His coach men, to take him home.

That night, Harry cried to his mother as a letter arrived from louis. He never wanted to see Harry anymore. Only when it is forced. 

Harry changed from that day as Louis did.

 

–

 

Each time they saw each other at party's, Harry would have a new omega wrapped under his arm. Where louis was with Prince Zayn, The prince of the Caribbean. 

They had become best friends over the years. He had helped louis in his worst. 

As time went on, Louis stopped going to the Partys. Sending an apologized Letter to the host, telling them that he was sick. This continued for nine more years till Louis had to plan the party this time. 

Louis planned and planned. He was worried though.

Not about the decorations, or the food, or the invitations, or where the ball was being held at. He wasn't worried about none of that. He didnt know what exactly what he was worried about.

Last minute, he realized why he was worried.

It was the first time in Years since he had seen  _Harry._

 


	2. II - I'm a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if today I'm supposed to update... Oh well. Here ya gooo. I'm sorry if this was short also. I suck if it is.  
> -Celli

"Ivory and Eggshell?"

"Hmm Ivory because Eggshell has that kind of green look to it. This ball is like a quarts color like ivory." The small boy walked to the Kitchen, grinning when he see's the chocolate soufflé. 

"I love the smell of this rich chocolate! Can I?" Louis asked, his index finger pointing to the soufflé. Chef Rolf smiled and nodded. 

"Oh yes, you can! We'll be making a few more hundred in ten minutes. Would you care to watch? Again?" He laughed, Louis had came two hours ago. He watched as they made the soufflés and ate some. Louis let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't right now Chef Rolf. I have planning to do, I'm worried it won't be perfect." Chef Rolf nodded his head and bowed in politeness as Louis left. He might have told a little white lie. He wasn't worried that the party won't be perfect, he wasn't  _exactly sure_ on what he was worried about. He just thought he was nervous. He had been awfully sick for years and it was the first time anyone has seen him. 

Louis sauntered to the ball room and smiled at it. It was beautiful. The curtains were pulled back to see the beautiful sky, the polished basite floor. 

"Prince Louis, its time to take your meds." Juilet said. Louis turned and shook his head. "Please bring me a glass of water." He said with a sigh. 

Once he was given the water, he took the meds that were supposed to heal him when he ran out. He hoped by today he would finish them. 

"Louis, this looks marvelous! Oh I see you're theme is white and black? How original of you my dear." Louis turned to see his mother. He grinned as she engulfed him in a hug. "Ah yes, I know! Everything looks perfect. Let's hope the Dutches of Vancouver dresses the dress code and not some other gown to make her the center of attention. I've heard what she does every party." Louis rolled his eyes. His mother laughed at her son. She smiled because he was turning 21 soon. " Aw my baby has grown up." She sniffled. Louis frowned a bit. 

"Mother don't worry. I may be growing up but you still got the kids. Yeah, Fizzy and Lottie are growing as well but you still have them and the others." Louis whispered while wrapping his small arms around her. Once they had pulled back a loud crash was heard. 

Louis looked and cursed. "My marvelous food! On the ground because of that stupid statue!" Chef Rolf yelled. 

"Staue? What Statue? I never said there would be a  _statue!_ We have 5 hours till the Ball and you decided to bring in a statue that I did not ask for?" Louis said angrily. The servants shook their head.

"No, no, no, my lord, please forgive us. We were asked by Prince Harlan to bring and set this up. No matter what Prince Louis says." He rambled.

Louis felt hot and growled. "I do not care what this  _Prince Harlan_ says! This is my planning. My Ball I throw! Not Harlan. Who the hell is Prince Harlan anyways?" 

"The Prince of France"

 

—

 

Louis looked down the balcony as many many guests come inside the palace. His ball had started not too long ago, maybe thirty minutes ago. Everyone was waiting to see the young prince. No one has seen him in years. Not even outside the palace. 

Then a thought came to mind.

"Juilet.. Who is Harlan?" Louis asked turnung to Juilet.

She stiffened. "That's the Prince of France my lord."

"Yes, I know but I thought the Kind and Queen only had two kids?" Louis said with an confuse face. 

"Y–yes. They do. That's why Prince um Harry decided on being called Harlan." Juliet had whispered.

Louis had felt what he was worrying about. He wasn't worried about anything else but seeing Him again. After what he did, he never wanted to see him again. It was the first time in almost ten years anyone has seen him or he had seen.

"My lord, its time for your speech." Louis looked up and saw the Alpha guard. "Um, yes. Okay, I'll be right there." Louis quickly grabbed his meds and decided to take the rest; six of the pills. 

He gulped down his drink as he shook his head and wiggled his arms to loosen himself of the nerves. 

"Here I go," Louis murmured. Louis walked towards the end of the hallway, where the entrance of the ballroom was at. At the entrance, there was stairs leading down to the ball floor. The doors opened as everyone clapped, standing on their toes just to see the Prince of England.

"Hello Everyone. It has been a long while to host this grand ball. I am greatful for the allies of mine to be here and accept this party of our long alliance of our duties and to serve and help each other. I hope all of you may have a great time." Louis waved as everyone clapped at this short so each. As the music started, everyone started climbing the stairs to just talk to the young prince. 

"Louis, Long time no see?" Louis turned to see Eleanor, The Dutches of Manchester. "Yes it is. How long have you been away again?" Louis asked in a jokingly manner. That was enough to make the dutches laugh. "Oh how you were a smart funny cookie" she gleamed at him. She looked at him with a look that louis wanted to get out of. "Well, I better mingle, all the men out there are waiting." He said seriously. Dutches Eleanor of Manchester flushed as louis walked away, knowing that she was flirting with him. As louis reached the last steps, he saw The heir and the Ruler of Barcelona. "Ahh Liam! Niall, how wonderful to meet you finally!" Louis exclaimed as he hugged the two. "Louis its been too long! How's the kingdom?" Liam asked. "Its going swell, my father still has to tell me who I am betroth with!" Louis laughed. Niall paled as he heard louis say that. 

Soon enough it had been 45 minutes since The Prince of England had took the rest of his meds and the wrong effect had kicked in. Louis stopped and touched his head as the room started to spin.

"Louis! Its been about twenty eight days since I've saw you!" Louis looked up and smiled at him wearily.

"Zayn! How's the Caribbean?" Louis asked softly. He was still spinning and it was getting worse by the second. 

"Its fine—Louis um Prince Ha— Louis, louis are you okay?" Zayns words became faint and louis started to become drowsy.

Louis gripped frantically and slowly tried gripping onto something but too late as he fell.

Louis closed his eyes waiting for the numbing fall but fell into a rock chest. He looked up to see the curls of someone and the jade eyes of the said someone. 

"I'm such a mess" louis slurred as he blacked out.

 

+

 

"You gave quite the scare to everyone last night Lou. You cannot be taking all your meds." The thick Irish accent broke louis from his slumber and looked around. He was in his room and was wrapped in multiple blankets, making it scorching inside. He ripped off the blanket and sighed when his body met with cold air.

"We, Dr. Fluet said once I stop talking all of them, I'm better.." Louis mumbled, his voice lacing with sleep.

"And you fell into Prince Harlan's arms? Wow!" Niall laughed.

Louis shot up and looked at Niall with wide eyes. "Wait, the ball, the speech, talking, that means.."

Niall continued to laugh as he confirmed louis point. "We're all staying here for a couple more days."


End file.
